


Bits and Bobbles

by AudreyRose



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bits and pieces of things that just pop into my brain. Some are graphic some are cute and full of fluff. All are pretty short, some might be connected we'll just have to see won't we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shut Up Tony

Bruce blinked as the archer curled up next to him on the couch, his head resting on his shoulder. It took Bruce a few moments to react before he wrapped his arms around the other man. He liked this, he liked it quite a lot actually, neither of them needing to speak. The rest of the team situated themselves except Tony who crossed his arms, a pout on his lips. 

"That's my spot," he whined and everyone rolled their eyes until Steve pulled him into his lap. 

"Tony, shut up."


	2. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint's used to pain. But this? This is different.

Clint is used to the pain, it comes with the job. It always had, even before S.H.I.E.L.D. He's been shot, stabbed, tazed, fallen from rather daunting heights, broken bones and so on and so forth. But this was different, more painful than a simple tazer, but of course it was pure lightening. Then it stopped, mainly do to the fact of him passing out. When he awoke he was all too aware he was in medical, with the over sterile smell he hated so much. But it was far to quiet. His gray blue eyes blinked open against the light and there was Natasha. She was leaning over him, her lips moving but no sound reached his ears making him frown. He focused on her lips, watching them form words.

"Clint, can you hear me? At all?" 

He shook his head before looking up into her eyes. That's when he felt a pang of fear. This wasn't good and the both of them knew it.


	3. Now or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has never felt more nervous in his life.

Tony breathed in and looked up at Steve. Jesus he's never felt quite so nervous in his life as he did in this moment. 

"Hey, Steve?" he bit his lips, a tick he never managed to hide. 

"Yeah?" Steve raised a brow his all too blue eyes met Stark's. 

'Well,' he thought taking a breath. 'Its now or never.' He pulled the blonde down, kissing him roughly.


	4. Fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil likes to tease Clint.

Phil smirked inwardly, his teeth nipping at the flesh over his pulse point. A moan that was part whimper passed the archers lips as he tried to roll his hips up. 

"Nuh, uh Clint, not yet," he breathed in his ear before biting down properly earning a gasping moan. 

"Please, Phil, just... Fuck," he let his eyes fall shut as his handler shifted his hips just so. Oh yes, breaking Clint in was going to be fun.


	5. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Clint are captured and tortured.

Clint was screaming. He never screamed, Phil had seen the archer in pain but nothing compared to this. It hurt him to listen and know that he couldn't stop what was causing it. Clint was begging, pleading for them to stop even. The senior agent gritted his teeth, wishing he could block it out, but all he could hear was Clint's pain.

"No, stop, please," his voice was raw, broken. "I'll do anything, just stop, please, no more." Clint couldn't lift his head, look up at his captors. He could barely speak, let alone function from the pain running through his veins. "I'll do any thing."


	6. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki comes back with Thor, acting almost normal.

Clint looked down at Loki, he couldn't place what emotion it was that was running through him. It wasn't hatred... Was this pity? The god wouldn't meet anyone's eye and he only spoke when spoken to. He looked so much younger, healthier now than when Clint had last laid eyes upon him. 

"'M sorry," the raven haired god was barely heard by the archer, his now very green eyes were turned down, staring at his own long fingered hands. Well this would be interesting.


	7. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wake up in each others arms, they don't want to leave.

Bruce wakes first, his arms wrapped around Clint who has his face buried in the crook of his neck. Bruce smiles slightly and breathes in the scent of his short somewhat spiked hair. He feels utterly content for once and he's more than happy to stay like this for as long as possible. Clint shifts in his arms a bit and he feels him press a small kiss to his pulse point. 

"Morning," the archer murmurs, not wanting to move from his arms just yet. He lifts his head and shoots him a half smile and presses a kiss to his jaw.

"Good morning to you too," he pulls Clint in tighter and the archer settles down again, that sleepy grin still on his face. "Can we just stay like this?"

"I'd like that."


	8. Sensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has Clint right where he wants him.

Clint gasped and arched every little touch too much for his over sensitive body. He wanted to sob and scream. He wanted more. He wanted it to never stop. A whimper passed his lips and he heard a chuckle. He trembled and whined and arched into the touches he so craved. He was broken. 

"Please."

The touches paused just a moment, a low whine passed the archer's lips and the Trickster smirked. The Trickster knew he was his and his alone. And that is exactly what he wanted.


	9. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She slips out as silently as she slips in.

Bruce tenses just a bit as small hands start rubbing at his neck and shoulders. He glances up seeing it's Natasha and he immediately relaxes as her skilled fingers ease the knots from his muscles.

"You're really good at that," he murmurs, leaning back into her touch just slightly.

She just smiles slightly, nothing more than a quick quirk of the corner of her mouth. She remains silent and once she finishes she just walks out of his lab without a single word. Slipping out just as silently as she had entered.


	10. Passed Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He smiled a bit, seeing Tony passed out flat on his back.

He smiled a bit seeing Tony passed out flat on his back in Bruce's bed. At least the playboy millionaire had listened to him for once when he told him to go to bed. And he smiled even more when he spotted the small kitten Tony had grown rather attached to curled up against his side.


	11. You Missed Our Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce tends to get distracted by work.

Clint was perched on Bruce's work bench, watching the good doctor work silently. He hadn't even noticed the archer drop down from the vents silently. Or maybe he had and hadn't acknowledged him just yet. 

"Bruce?" he decided to speak and Bruce startled and spun around, his brown eyes wide 

"Get down from there," he scolded, tapping Clint on the head with his note pad. 

"You missed our date night," Clint's voice was quiet as he slid down. 

"Oh..." Bruce ran a hand through his hand through his hair unsure of what to say. Clint bit his lip and gave him the most heart breaking puppy dog eyes and he felt even worse. "Can I make it up to you?" Bruce asked quietly earning a smile from the archer.


	12. Beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I won't beg.'

Clint's body was over sensitive, every little touch sending sparks through his body.   
_'I won't beg, I won't beg, I won- oh fuck,'_ his thoughts derailed as Bruce quickly took him into his mouth and down his throat. 

"Just fuck me already," his voice cracked and Bruce pulled away with a smirk and licked his hips. 

"Now, was that so hard?"


	13. Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ironfrost fluff!

Green eyes wide and startled.  
"Excuse me?"  
Brown eyes sparkle with amusement.  
"Hush, love."  
He leans forward, his lips attaching to the pale expanse of his lovers throat.  
"Mmm, Tony," he gasps as teeth trace his collar bone.  
"I said hush, love," he pulls back with a smirk.  
"I do what I want, Tony," that teasing smirk on his lips.  
Tony cocked a brow as their positions where switched.  
Tony looked up at his lover, amusement clear on his face.  
"And what is it that you want?" he asked running his hands up and down smooth sides.  
Perfectly pale skin trembled beneath his finger tips.  
Green eyes slipped shut and a shiver ran through him.  
"Love, tell me what you want," there was lust just beneath the surface.  
Brown eyes darkened as they watched the others face.  
Green eyes framed by black lashes and raven hair met his.  
"You."


	14. Migraine

It's pitch black in the room. Clint is curled up in the center of his bed. His fingers clutching his short dirty blonde hair, the heel of his left hand pressing into his temple. His eyes squeezed shut, tears leaking from the corners. His body is shaking and his head feels as if it's splitting from the inside.

"Clint?" it's too much light in his room and even the soft voice is too loud. He doesn't respond and it's dark again, quiet again and he breathes out. He's aware he's still there and he's on the bed, pulling him into his arms. He breathes out as talented fingers stroke his hair, his other hand stroking the back of his neck.

Somehow he managed to fall asleep. He wakes up, his face pressed into his throat. He smiles a bit when he takes in the fact his head is no longer threatening to split it's self open. He relaxes back into his arms. His scent familiar and comforting enough for him to drift back off.


	15. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has a little fun.

Clint's back arched as the vibrator pressed against his spot and Bruce smirked using the remote to turn it up. "F-fuck, Bruce," he whimpered trying to push his hips down. Bruce tisked sitting on the edge of the bed. "Please?" his voice was wrecked and thick with need.

"Not yet," Bruce purred stroking his hand through Clint's short blonde spikes. "You're doing so good so far," he murmured leaning down to kiss him. Clint whined his eyes rolling back as the vibrator sped up even more. 

"Bruce, I-I, I can't," his body trembled as a fine sheen of sweat broke out over him. "Please?"

"Cum for me."


	16. Christmas Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Christmas party, remember?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, and never posted it, so I'll just leave it here.

"Tash, what are you wearing?" Clint swallowed and stared at Natasha in shock. She leaned on the door frame in a tight red dress trimmed with white fur at the bottom and a pair of shiny black stiletto boots.

"Christmas party, remember?" she smirked seeing the reaction she got out of him. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she crossed the room. She sat in his lap and he froze, unsure of what to do. She nuzzled his ear before whispering. "You'll get a present if you're a good boy tonight."

The next thing he knew she was gone from his lap. When he opened his eyes she stood across the room. A smirk on her red lips.

"Hurry up or we'll be late."


	17. When Predator Becomes Pray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make a whole fic out of this, but it didn't quite turn out and this was all I could write. *sigh* perhaps one day I'll be able to finish it.

Clint Barton, on his knees in the center of the room, his hands bound behind him. He wouldn't look up as Loki circled him like a predator. He hated it, he shouldn't be the pray, he _was _a predator. Loki knew that as well as he. The God's long fingers tangled in his hair, yanking his head back forcefully. Clint clenched his teeth and growled low in the back of his throat. Loki just chuckled and pulled him to his feet. Clint was used to the game the God of Mischief and Lies was playing, he'd been at them since he'd taken him.__

__"Give in already my little Hawk," he purred stroking Clint's cheek causing him to pull away._ _

__"Fuck you," he growled glaring up at the God._ _

__“Your body craves the touch of my hand, but your mind resists. You could know such pleasure, the likes of which most mortals can only dream about, and yet you deny me. Silly creature…” A whimper passed Clint's lips before he could stop it. He swallowed, his eyes falling to the floor. He didn't want this, he couldn't, could he?_ _

__"Just surrender and I'll make you feel pleasure you've never felt."_ _


End file.
